


love without a voice

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: FE9-compliant, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Quietly Realized Love, Sibling Reunions, Sorta Rescue Romance, Tibarn Likes Pretty Herons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're always together. There's nothing Tibarn wouldn't do for him. So it's only natural that this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love without a voice

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem 9/10 - Tibarn/Reyson - as deep as the sky under your skin

He can't remember Reyson ever _not_ being by his side. Even before the Serenes Massacre, he and his father were frequent visitors to Phoenicis. Tibarn would pay his own visits to Serenes Forest, and when they could not be together they would send letters. Sometimes he wonders if Reyson would have come to Phoenicis regardless of the Forest's fate.

It's been years since that fateful night, and Reyson still hasn't forgotten. He still wakes up shaking and angry, but over time he's learned to temper that anger into his own strength; he'll never be able to fight the way Hawks and Ravens can, but his anger is what keeps him moving ahead. Tibarn promises they'll have their revenge for Serenes, and he intends to keep it.

They're always together. They watch the sunrise at dawn, Tibarn helps Reyson comb his hair and they have breakfast. Bugs and meat for Tibarn as usual, fruits and grains for Reyson. Tibarn monitors Reyson's diet carefully after an ugly incident in which the heron tried to emulate him and wound up sick for a week. Sometimes they eat in silence, other times they talk. It doesn't matter, they don't always need words.

Reyson watches Tibarn train with the other hawks, looking somewhere between admiring and envious. "I wish you would train me," he says every now and then, and sometimes Tibarn catches him mimicking the moves he uses in matches. It'd be nice to have Reyson fight alongside him when the time for their revenge comes, but Herons have gifts just as valuable as fighting. Eventually, Janaff and Ulki are able to convince Reyson to focus on his own strengths rather than trying to become a Hawk in all but name and appearance.

It's the same basic thing, day in and out, but Tibarn couldn't ask for more. One night, he tells Tibarn that Phoneicis has become another home for him, and Tibarn feels a spark. It's small, barely noticeable but it catches fire with those words and spreads deep inside. Under his skin, into his heart and the words branded into his memory.

_Like my home now._

And he wraps his arm tightly around Reyson, smiling, resting his cheek against silky golden hair. Somewhere inside he'd always hoped Reyson would feel this way. Neither one gives voice to their feelings, not that night, but there's no need.

The first time they kiss, it just happens. It's a bit awkward and Reyson looks angry-embarrassed afterwards but his body language betrays him. It's raining, Reyson leans into him and Tibarn wraps his strong, protective wings around the smaller figure.

"It was bound to happen," he says, and Reyson relents with a smile.

"I know." He leans further into the embrace. "Deep down, maybe I always knew." As deep as the sky, under their skin. Warm and endless. The word itself never needs to be said.

When they discover Leanne among Beorc, Reyson is thrilled to discover another bit of his flesh and blood still alive. Their reunion is sweet and long-deserved, and together they bring the dead forest back to life. Reyson, who'd been about to cast the forbidden dirge to end Ike and his friends, is finally able to let go of the anger he'd kept close to his heart for so long.

"Thank you," he tells Tibarn, even though it was Tibarn who'd encouraged him to hold onto that anger. But that was then, this is now. Tibarn forgives Ike and the other Beorc beside him, entrusts them with Reyson's care. It's the first time they'll be apart in years, but neither feels any sorrow.

"I'll miss you," he says, brushing Reyson's hair away from his face.

"You'll be back." Reyson smiles, squeezing his hand. "I know you too well. And I know you'll take good care of Leanne." And Tibarn grins, knowing that someday Leanne will be _his_ sister, too. They share a brief kiss, Reyson lets go of Tibarn's hand and flies to Ike's side with Janaff and Ulki.

The sky is as deep as the lingering warmth of Reyson's hands, and Tibarn flies home with his future sister-in-law in comfortable silence.


End file.
